


Cabin in The Woods

by Carter_Vincent



Category: South Park
Genre: #Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny is a Flare Fairy, Christophe is a Scavenger Fairy. Together, they make an odd team but one that works. But how well will it work when they're thrown into a life or death situation? Sometimes your curiosity has to do be put behind reason, Kenny learns that quickly.<br/>Please note, this story has been discontinued and is no longer being updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin in The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was actually a role play my ex girlfriend, Bri, and I had. She rped Christophe and me Kenny (and Astrid). We got to the end of the tenth chapter before stuff happened and we stopped speaking. Also, because some of the parts, she wrote, I didn't edit them like I do my own so there are few misspelled or simply misused words, sometimes a few off punctuation and the like.
> 
> My fairy OC, Astrid, is involved in this work for a very short amount of time. Just at the very beginning and the very end. The reason I used her instead of one of the actual characters is because we had the rp literally because how much I fell in love with her. She's one of my favourite OCs I've ever made and I became obsessed with her so my ex girlfriend agreed to do a fairy au to make me happy and let me use Astrid in it.

Kenny sat up slowly in his bed, rubbing his eye with one hand while the other held tight to the covers. He shivered slightly, getting up and closing the single twig wound made window, he sighed and shook his head clear. Always to be one of the first people awake in the village, it was always deafeningly silent while getting changed and eating some berry pieces and drinking a drop of water. To counter the silence he always hummed along to music in his head. It was a pleasant replacement. After him and the two or three others woke, there were the birds. They proceeded to fill the forest with their loud chirps and bellows of song, that usually woke the rest of the village. If it didn’t, everyone else did. The village got loud when everyone was awake. Quickly. Once dressed in his clothing made for his ‘adventures’, Kenny ran his fingers through his hair and left through his circular door. Like every morning, a certain blue haired, orange eyed girl met him a few feet from the door. A fellow flare fairy and one of Kenny’s two best friends. She woke up after him but she was always awake before him, glowing bright and her lips pulled into a large grin.

“Morning Kenny~” She called, waving as he flew up to her. She had a new piercing in her left ear, he noted quietly to himself. 

“Morning Astrid, how are you?” He asked dully with a yawn mixed in. 

Astrid flew in a quick circle around him, making his vision blur from her bright wings. “I’m great, of course! Why are you always so tired? Come on, wake up!” She took him by the wrist and spun in another quick circle. Noticing his outfit, she blinked and asked, “Are you going out again? With Mister Mysterious Scavenger?”

He let out a groan and rolled his eyes. “Yeah. I found a new place to go exploring in~” Kenny smiled now, obviously getting excited as he spoke, “I noticed a human building while I was out getting berries across the lake! I’m gonna go investigate it with him!”

Astrid pouted, shaking her head. She opened her mouth to complain and tell him not to, seeing as human were very dangerous and unpredictable, but Kenny zoomed past her and into the forest. 

The fly to the house of ‘Mister Mysterious Scavenger’ was a decent one. By the time he got there, the sun was already out from behind the horizon. He weaved his way through the roots of the large tree until he got down to the living area and jogged over to the sleeping bundle of Christophe. “Hey!” He shouted, jumping into the air and landing down on the bundle with his knees. “Wake up! It’s well into the morning and time to be awake!” He crawled back a bit so he could remove the blanket and began shaking the male by the shoulders.

It had been well into the night before the brunet male had finally been drained of all his energy and was forced to lay down his days haul. Yesterday had reeped quite a few impressive new items and he had chosen to pick looting about the goods over sleep..again. An action that wasn't persay permitted but easily nonnegotiable. Scavengers flew long and hard collecting material to pass along to the little tinkerers for the purpose crafting things the village could use. Some said it was a humble position amongst the little fairies. Risk wing and foot for the good of every one without so much as a special title in return. They were mysterious faces and alluring to those who sought a good tale at the dinner. But for others? It was a job that those who didnt quite fit in deserved, a punishment or just the last option available when it came to earning their place. For a certain fae named Christophe, it was paradise. He wasn't the most sociable amongst their land, if not at all. He didn't tolerate the high pitched cheering and giggling of the crowds around the market place. It was noisy and to bright for his tastes and because of his lack in a..pleasant mood he had willingly took on this job. It made his choice in living reasonable instead of entirely creepy, out in the woods all alone? Shady they say but it was perfect. It was also due to his overall nature that fairies didn't mess with him at all. Which meant he got first pick to all of the nifty things that he dragged into his hovel without question. Christophe wasn't nice, but he always returned with some of the 'nicest' things. 

He was tolerable by the others, except for one. One overly vibrant flare fairy who for some reason found a 'friend' out of the scavenger. And this friend, as routine dictated, showed up obnoxiously early to break the comfortable silence with a yell! The sun touched boy curled up a bit tighter at Kenny's greeting, letting out a disgruntled sound when he was pounced upon. Disheveling his literal pile of bedding in the motion. "Nhn...no.." he grunted, staying still when the other crawled back enough to pull away his blankets. Which he attempted to replace by swiping a clumsy hand up. Pulling one of the soft petals from his flowering pillow to cover his eyes. "Five more hours.." yet even as he complained, his earthy hued wings began to twitch and flutter.

Kenny grinned widely and crawled back up to push the flower petal from his face. He was about to removed it but decided that might be pushing it a bit much and would probably get him in trouble. “No~! Come on, I woke up forever and a day ago! I gave you an extra like /twenty/ minutes to sleep, get up!” He got off the bed, only to take Christophe by the ankle and drag him to the earthen ground. Looking in the far side of the living area, Kenny noticed new ideas that he hadn’t the previous day. That’s right, the brunet went out on another trip to get more things! “Were you up late looking at new stuff last night, I’m guessing? Come on, I’ve told you to stop doing that, you get grumpy- more than usual- when you’re tired and it’s no fun for either of us!” While he spoke, he trotted over to the pile of items, his grin now huge. He loved the things that Christophe brought back, especially when he was capable of holding them himself. He was tiny. Even for a fairy. “Oh! Hey, I found something last night while I was out getting myself some berries across the lake! Well, I found two things but the second thing is today’s surprise.”

Coming back to Chris’ bed, he sat down on the ground and pulled his bag off of his back and set it in his lap. It was made with tightly wound together leafs, he made it himself. It was bulky on the sides and the top was bent oddly from being stretched sideways. Opening it, he pulled out a large circular things. It was silver with a man’s face on the front at a side angle, curving with the edge that he was facing, large letters spelled out LIBERTY. At his neck, it said IN GOD WE TRUST, on the opposite side were the numbers 2005. He flipped it over, this side was more active. In the center was a torch and on either side of the torch were two different types of plant. Across the top, this said UNITED STATES OF AMERICA and on the bottom was written ONE DIME. 

Looking up from the silver idem, Kenny held it up from Christophe to look at. The muscles in his arms were straining to hold the heavy thing. “What is it? And what’s it say, those are words, right?” Kenny hadn’t gone to school like most people, he could do simple math problems but barely even recognised words, let alone knew how to say them. He could just barely spell his name. Because of this, Kenny didn’t have a job like male fairies, he had to go out with the females and pick berries and get water for the village. He never complained though, he enjoyed exploring the forest. He was always bringing Christophe things that he found while out collecting things, always happy to find out what they were and what they did, if anything. He flipped the dime over and pointed at the man’s ear, “Look! It’s a human man, right? He has rounded ears,” Kenny’s own pointed ones twitched slightly.

And that was that he regrettably assumed when the bright morning light burned his vision from behind his clenched eye lids as the blonde pushed away the remnants of his pillow. He didnt expect to be alotted anymore time to rest once Kenny had arrived of course. The boy never was one for lounging about by himself..specially when he could very well be finding some new trinket or path via dragging his grouchy friend around. The brunet grunted in response to the others explination, content to drag out the affair and stay still as long as possible...which unfortunately lasted as long as it took Kenny to get up because shortly after Christophe's lithe form was being dragged to the floor in a heap. Mussing up his clothes, hair and pinching uncomfortably at his wings. "Yea i did..and no I do not." he complained tiredly, finally dragging himself into a sitting position just as the other left to flit around all of the new stuff he had brought home. While most of it was more or less organic, they were still good finds none the less. The most notable was a hefty basket of spiders spinnings. Strong material that they could use to sew together outfits, blankets, tarps or whetever else the people deemed necessary. It wasn't rare, but it was hard to get when you had an eight legged monster guarding the prize. 

He paused, letting his fingers stay tangled amongst his messy brown locks as Kenny returned. Plopping down in front of him to show him what it was he found. This was a routine almost. Being a part of the gatherers the flare fairy always happened across something or another that he didn't know anything about. So he would bring it to Christophe for answers. "Other surprise? Nhn I take it you found a source from which this came to hmm?" he stated, dropping his gaze to the shiny piece of metal Kenny produced with interest. It was a coin obviously enough for him, and a nice one. Having a little wear and tear but mostly the pictures were in tact. Nodding the scavenger fluttered his wings, just enough to hover closer to the other before dropping back down to his knees again. He lightly smirked at the blonde as the boy realized the difference. Twitching his own ears as demonstration. It was always..cute. These little quirks that his companion had, all of them and he was so undeniably..infatuated by the sunny fae. He thought for a while that it was just the effects that the ray of sun had on all of them. Life was drawn to the light right? But days, weeks of being around the boy left him being a damn sucker for Kenny. It was pitiful, but so far no one..not even boy himself, had realized this. "Yea its a human geezer..because thats human currency." he started, reaching out to take the silver coin so he could try and read the words. He wasn't particularly great either but he knew just enough to get him by. Occasionally finding words that stumped him or had no meaning from the lack of knowledge. "Its what they use to trade for bigger things. But they use four different 'coins'." he explained, turning the thing this way and that so he could pick out the phrases and numbers. Tophe layed it between them picture down, so the face was up. Awkwardly sounding out and reciting the words there. "This one is worth ten marks."

Kenny beamed at the other, his wings glowing a bit brighter blue while a shade of pink filled in his cheeks. It always happened when Chris explained new things to him, once the other had pointed it out to him and he quickly defended it was because he was embarrassed for not knowing but in reality, it was his misplaced feelings trying to show through. Misplaced might not be the word but it’s what Astrid, the only person that knew about his crush, said. Misplaced because Scavengers were supposed to be rude, uncaring, not pleasant. Just someone you don’t want to give your feelings to. They were dangerous and went to dangerous places and didn’t always return. She always filled his head with these facts that were already in his head every time he thought about his emotions. They weren’t very strong, just a small crush. That’s what he told himself, and Astrid, at least. Just because he always had so much fun with the other and loved learning things and Chris always taught things. Kenny’s wings dimmed slightly but his grin stayed. This was an awful downside to being a Flare Fairy, no matter how hard you try, your wings gave away your emotions.

“Currency?” He repeated curiously, looking back down at the old man. “They use this as money?..That’s what currency means.” He repeated the last bit to himself, it was more like a reminder than a statement. “Four? Wow.” Kenny patiently watched Christophe as he slowly read out the words bolded on the round piece of metal. “Huh..Cool~” Taking the coin back, the placed it back in his bag and tossed it elsewhere, he hopped to his feet and held out his hand to the other. “Come on! Let’s go already, I wanna get there as quickly as possible so we have a bunch of time to look around and explore it! It’s a human home! Near the lake! It’s gonna be so cool!” His wings were back to glowing bright again as he became more excited about their new journey. If one was to call it that.

He wasn't sure how to explain it, or maybe he just wasn't sure he was entirely ready to accept it yet..but every time the blonde little pixie became vibrant with excitement like that? Grew attentive and generally curious about the things being explained it made the scavenger boy..well overly content. Warm with the fact that he could deliver his time to someone and have it appropriated. No..pleased that he got to have all this time with the boy, even if it was difficult sometimes. To hide what the others reactions and presence really made him feel. Sometimes he had to wonder, did the sunny creature realize it? Understand why the supposed asshole only tolerated Kenny's presence so well? Or why he was more then willing to let him buzz around his secluded home like he was a part of it..why he followed the other into stupid crazy situations or shared his findings. Did he know? 

Christophe arched his brow slightly at the sudden dimming in the blondes colors, what was he thinking about in his little head? Decidedly he spared his companion of the question by carrying on with his explination. Only responding to Kenny's verbal input with a flick of his gaze or a small nod. Of course learning about the metal coin wasnt all the little bundle of energy wanted out of this trip he was reminded. Blinking at the way he shoved the prize away once it was back in his bag and jumped to his feet. Hand extended and voice loud again. So there was a source that the boy wanted to visit! Hell. Humans were curious giants, and that made them dangerous. They werent ever willing to let go of a little creatue that spiked their interest and it was a threat against themselves to go out and try to steal little bits of their things. Not only could a scavenger be preyed upon and taken..but the rest of the fairies could very well be found.

If the dumb humans ever managed to find their way through the haze of confusion that protected their village of course. Tophe squinted wearily, grabbing the others hand but not getting to his feet. Anchoring the Flare to the spot in his grip. "I dont think thats a good idea ami..have you ever seen a human before? They're dangerous.”

Kenny gave a little tug when his hand was taken but blinked dumbly when he found that he was actually being held in spot and not helping the other to his feet. Looking at Christophe, he frowned slightly, his readied wings relaxing a bit. “Well..Not in person, no. But you have, right? And what’s it matter if I’ve seen one or not, it’s not like I wanna go up and touch one, I just wanna look around! I’m not stupid, come on, I looking through the windows when I found the place, it looks like no one has been in it in forever!” What Kenny’s knowledged lacked was the fact that the reason it looked so vacant was because of winter, it was just starting to get into pleasant temperatures. “Besides, how dangerous can a human /really/ be? Like,” he tugged on his hand again, “Yeah, they’re huge and stuff but..How bad can they really be? Have you ever personally seen a human attack our kind? On purpose.”

He did not budge at all when the other did pull at him, making to assist the brunet up and onto his feet. Didn't move a tiny centimeter. Christophe leveled a stern frown upon his companion, though it could of very well been counted as a scowl. An ever constant facial feature when it came to this particular fairy. Humans were dangerous. They just were damn it and he got a bad feeling in the pit of his gut everytime Kenny's curious nature took them to close to one. His parent..the towns people, their queen didn't just spout the warning for nothing and Tophe had seen it. Or..counted the missing heads of his fellow scavengers when they didn't come back from their assigned area. "I know your not stupid, but your to nosey! I've seen what those meat giants do to other bugs when they catch them. They'd be happy as hell to have.." he paused, blinking distractedly down at the blonde pulling his hand again. 'You.' he had almost said you and that made him frustrated. On two different levels. "One of us." he finished, falling nothing short of a bitter and weary pout at the fact that no..he hadn't personally seen a human being attack one the fairies on purpose at least. But still. "No." Christophe answered curtly, "I haven't..but that doesnt mean anything. I dont care if its vacant or not its still a bad idea to go into it. So you should find something else to do today." he grumbled, trying to make it final by pulling his hand away and crossing his arms.

“If you haven’t seen them purposely hurt one of us, how do you know they’re truly bad? You’ve heard /stories/, I’ve heard /stories/! I’ve asked a lot of people, even people who have told me the stories, I don’t know a single fairy that has actually seen a human purposely hurt a fairy! Much less kill one. They-” He let out a frustrated groan and stomped his foot harshly, putting his fists at his sides. “But I don’t want to go somewhere else!” Looking the scavenger over, Kenny got a quick idea. Relaxing with a sigh, he rolled his eyes. “Fine. We don’t have to do the human house...You can stay here, I’ll go by myself.” And with that, he turned on his heel and zipped out between the largest gap in the tree roots above them. Of course he wasn’t going by himself, he really wasn’t stupid. Instead, he just went to the nearest tree branch quickly and stood on top of it, making himself as thin as possible in hopes that he’d be unseen. 

The boy snorted at the response he got, jutting his jaw to deepen his glare at the exasperated blonde. It didnt matter how 'valid' all of the others points were it was still a bad idea. Human's were unpredictable monsters who used their curiosity to ruin good things. The only good thing that came about those two legged creatures were the materials they left behind. The scavenger opened his mouth to urge this upon Kenny but blinked stupidly when the blonde deflated suddenly with a stomp of his foot. Had he come to reason, or remembered some other sight that he was curious about? His tan and green flecked wings perked at this, but they quickly snapped back down again in defeat. 'Kenny!" he barked out at the flare fairy as he turned, but his companion didnt hesitate to disappear between the large cool roots that housed the boy. "Damn it fine!" he called, whipping his head to the side with a scoff. "Stubborn idiot." he mumbled as an after thought, hunching his shoulders. If Kenny wanted to go romp around with the smelly meat beasts then he could. Christophe would sit right here, waiting for him to come back blubbering like a terrified female. Saying how 'right' the taller was and such. He would use that time to actually make his rounds and deliver his junk..while not thinking about the little fool..or worrying. Jiggling his bony knee up and down Chris frowned, was he really daring enough to go alone like that? Or was he headed back home..."Shit." he sighed, scowling deepily while climbing to his feet. He would kick himself in the rear if that boy got hurt or even worse..went missing. Stomping across the dirt floored room he jerked his gear from the notch he had carved in the surface of a thin root, slinging the thickly woven sash over his head to rest comfortable between his wings along side the very simple and very trademark harvesting tool. Every scavenger had one of these 'bags'. It was what they used to store their findings on the flight home, but he liked to include a simple shovel. After all it had its purpose. "You better have gone off to pout." he grumbled, ducking between the same pair of tree roots that the blonde had. When he had passed through Christophe took off. Lifting himself with a few beats of his wings before zipping out into the surrounding foliage.

Kenny wondered if Chris would actually come out or go back to sleep but he quickly stopped when he noticed said fairy come out of his home and into the wood. He wasn’t surprised, Christophe always followed after Ken. Given, he was probably going to yell at him for being annoying or immature or a brat or something related but that didn’t matter, Kenny could tell he was never actually /angry/ with him, never actually yelling. That was something he had grown use to after hanging out for so long, when they first started talking, Kenny was honestly a bit frightened by him with how much he yelled at the blond but he had slowly learned the difference of his ‘frustrated talking’ and yelling. Now that he thought about it, Kenny couldn’t remember a time that Christophe had ever actually been angry with him. He was always grumpy, always annoyed, always frustrated but..never angry. The thought made him uneasy. Wait a minute, where’d Christophe go? Kenny straightened from the tree trunk and looked around quickly, his eyes noticed the slightest glimpse of a greenish glow. Hopping off the branch, he zoomed to Chris, managing to get up beside him. “Hey! Damn dude, you vanished suddenly, don’t do that!”

He wasn't sure what compelled him to act this way when it came to the boy. In the past if his acquaintances disagreed and left his company then Christophe simply moved on and cut whatever losses he may have had from it. Kenny though? He was one of the only exceptions to the solitary scavengers social nature. The vibrant and active blonde was everything opposite of his irritated and abrasive attitude..yet the taller of the two had found friendship in the Flare. Amongst various other things, emotions that struck a deeper chord and were awkward in the light. Yes, was that the component that allowed him to unconditionally follow Kenny? Do whatever he asked despite all of the 'this is a stupid idea' or 'you an idiot's being tossed around? Very likely, and sometimes it disturbed Christophe with how easily the blue eyed fairy had wrapped him about his finger like that. "Shit!" he yelped, jolting out of his thoughtful stupor with a halt in progress. Freezing up for a brief moment before angling a flat look at the very person he had just been thinking about. "You vanished first mind you." he pointed out, squinting at the blonde. "So I didn't have much time to take a pleasant morning stroll now did I? Fool." there was little malice in his sarcastic reply, just a 'lets get this over with' air about it as he rolled his green hues.

Kenny giggled brightly at the obvious display of being scared the other had gifted upon him. He loved scaring Chris, it was so funny! “I didn’t vanish at all, I didn’t even go ten feet from your home, dork! You just don’t look very well. Ironically, considering your whole job is looking for things.” He nudged his companion with his elbow before doing a mid-air somersault with a bright, “whoo~!” with it. It was just so easy getting what he wanted when it came to the brunet fairy. Everyone else yelled at him or payed him no mind, it was rather shunned upon to not to school so little to no one enjoyed his presence. The girls that was in his group for water and food gathering enjoyed him, always laughing at his jokes and shenanigans. Besides Astrid and Christophe, Kenny didn’t actually interact with many people. Not unless he had to. Shaking his head, Kenny got up ahead of Christophe so he could properly lead the way to their newest adventure. 

He scrunched his face up at the happy sounds of laughter, wrinkling his nose with a frustrated glare. Christophe hated himself everytime the blonde fairy managed to squeeze a jumpy reaction out of him like that. Why couldn't he be a bit more unflinching? Better yet why wasn't he use to this already? "Ouuii, shut up pixie. You tricked me." he muttered in a huffy manner, hardly jolting at the playful push to his side via an elbow. Kenny was nothing but full of shenanigans. Chipper jokes and fast paced questions that sometimes the brunet didn't even try to answer..only offer a nod here and there and a simple grunt. He never grew tired of his companion though. 

"Calm down before you bust your damn head open on something." the scavenger snickered, fluttering his wings to give him a small inch forwards. Otherwise staying close to the other in the means to follow him to this..human cabin. He was weary of going there with Kenny, because he wasn't completely aware of what would happen. But If it was abandoned? Well maybe they could actually get in and out without incident while crushing the boys curious craving for knowledge.


End file.
